


The Longest Year

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: It's the longest year of Bokuto's life, but Akaashi's worth it.





	The Longest Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Remix round. Original fill that I remixed [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1920592#cmt1920592).
> 
> The original is so cute and forward-looking, I'm sure they have this same kind of conversation over and over again.

It's the longest year of Bokuto's entire life.

"My entire liiiife," Bokuto insists, sprawled across Akaashi's bed. When Akaashi fails to have a big enough reaction, Bokuto adds for good measure, "Keiiiiijiiiiiii."

"Kouuuutarouuuuuuu," Akaashi murmurs back, turning a page in his textbook. "If you did your homework, you know, we'd have some time before your train."

"Can do it _on_ the train," Bokuto pointed out.

"You always fall asleep on the train." Akaashi glances over, just over the top of his book, and Bokuto's pout turns into a smile faster than chocolate melting in his closed fist. "What?"

"We're gonna play on the same team again soon." Bokuto loves saying it out loud, ever since Akaashi's university exam results came back last week and it stopped being a forbidden subject. "Man, I've missed you _so much_."

"We talk every day," Akaashi says, but he's smiling, just a little. "You've sent me so many pictures I know your whole campus and all your friends. You're in my room right now."

"Well, a selfie can't set for me, obviously!"

Those seem to be the magic words, because Akaashi finally gets up from his desk chair and comes over, close enough for Bokuto to grab his wrist and pull him down. Akaashi settles on top of Bokuto, knees on either side of his hips, elbows on his chest, nose to nose. Bokuto wants to kiss him, but he also just wants to look at him for a second, the way the camera can't capture the subtle warmth of his eyes or the faintest of the small imperfections of his skin.

"You know we'll just have this same problem all over again in two years," Akaashi murmured, thumbs digging in gently against Bokuto's collarbones. "If you go pro, it'll be worse, you might end up anywhere."

"Keiji?" Bokuto asks, tilting his head. Akaashi doesn't sound sad or frustrated, he almost sounds happy. That's weird. "That's so far away, why are you…"

"Will you still wait for me?" Akaashi asks. "Won't you get tired of it?"

"I wouldn't! Never!" Bokuto protests. He wraps arms around Akaashi's waist and squeezes so tight that Akaashi's breath whooshes out, over his cheek. "I don't care if I have to wait ages for you!"

"Good." Akaashi brushes their noses together. "If you still want me, then I'm satisfied."

Words rise up in Bokuto's chest, marvelous and embarrassing, so he rolls them to their sides and kisses Akaashi fiercely, sealing their mouths together so none of the words escape. They don't have forever and they have to be quiet, but someday they'll have their own place and no trains to catch, and maybe a dog. Bokuto would really like a dog someday.

"Can we have a dog?" Bokuto asks when they're catching their breath. He's dragging his fingers through Akaashi's sweat-damp hair and Akaashi is mouthing wet, open kisses along his shoulder.

Akaashi chuckles. "Now who's far away? Just be here for a minute, can't you?"

"You started it," Bokuto grumbles.


End file.
